Inauguration Day
by lizandhenry
Summary: Elizabeth's thoughts the morning of her Inauguration as Secretary of State. One shot. I had to dust this off and finish it - writer's block on Madam President...reviews are always appreciated :)


Elizabeth had been restless all night. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. It had been a whirlwind three weeks since the day Dalton showed up to her house in Virginia. She'd been through the Senate confirmation hearings, her kick ass speeches earning her a unanimous vote, but today was the day. She would be officially sworn in as Secretary of State. Fourth in line for the Presidency. She would quite literally be the most powerful woman in the country, perhaps the world.

She'd always been ambitious, but holding such a high government office was definitely not ever something she had aspired or expected to do. But when the opportunity presented itself she had to say yes.

Not that she didn't enjoy being a college professor; it allowed her more time with her family and she thrived in the academia world. It was something she could always go back to after her term was over. Her past as a CIA analyst and what she had witnessed overseas had given her a unique of world politics. She saw both sides of the story; the one where pushing western teachings had benefited minorities, but also where that view had caused unrest in under-developed nations. She often wondered if it was right to push western beliefs on those who didn't want it; despite the way some of the cultures treated minorities. If being married to a religion professor had taught her anything it was respect. Respect for other cultures and beliefs, even if they weren't her own. Diversity was what made America unique, yet American's were always pushing their beliefs on others, it was another anomaly she always had in the back of her mind.

It was these very themes that she often peppered into her lectures; challenging students to look at the whole picture and decide for themselves what they believed in. It helped her to teach them that the world was not as black and white as they were raised to believe, there was often no fully right or wrong answer, action or solution.

But in this case it was black and white. President Dalton had asked, and she had said yes. She couldn't let down her friend again. She'd already quit on him once in the CIA when there had been too much gray on the middle east desk. After she'd approved the torture of human begins because she couldn't get them to crack while she interrogated them, she broke. Suddenly she felt as though she failed, took the easy way out. While yes, it saved many lives, if she could have just broke him, she wouldn't have needed to resort to torture. And so she quit. She couldn't wrap her mind how hurting one was worth saving another. The soldier was a product of his environment; how could she blame him? But what was worse, was that hurting him only let the US win the battle but the war was far from over. And she couldn't stop it.

So she and the family moved to the peaceful and quiet horse farm and she buried herself in her new life. She coached Stevie's soccer team, took Alison to every dance practice and tucked her very young son in bed every night. As time went on, she took up teaching and started to feel more like herself, the memories of the middle east being buried further in the back of her mind every day as they were replaced with memories of her children, riding horses and having laffy string flights on the lawn. The memories only re-surfaced sometimes. She loved teaching, felt like she was doing good in the world again, and the best part – she got to work alongside her husband. The bucolic life was just what they needed and relished in after his military time and travels and her time at the CIA.

She and Henry had been voted Mr. &amp; Mrs. Universe in the professor mock elections, and their classes were always the first to fill every semester. Now the most popular professors were about to become one of the world's most famous couples; becoming the face for American diplomacy abroad. They could no longer live privately, but instead her family would be thrust into a very public life and all that came with it.

But she wasn't so much worried about being thrust into the public eye, she knew she and Henry could handle it, although she did not want that burden for her children and vowed to ensure they were not written about in the press or hassled at school. They were to only be photographed at official gatherings they attended, but not spoken to or asked questions. And Stevie was to remain invisible by her own request.

What worried her was the politics. There was some type of politics involved in every job. But this was different. She answered to the President of the United States. Despite him choosing her for her non-political background, it would be in part her job to carry out his politics, whether she agreed or not. She was a doer; a true public servant. She got things done, and she knew the most frustrating and challenging part of this job would be to get things done despite the many opinions and backdoor deals that polarized the Washington landscape. What scared her the most was falling into the same trap she fell into with the CIA, where she allowed herself to participate in things she was against simply because her boss had instructed her to do so. Henry had always told her that loyalty was her thing; and it was. But would she go beyond what she thought was right because of her loyalty to the President this time around, or would she stand up to him and get _him_ to do the right thing? She couldn't answer that now, but hoped her more diplomatic role would allow her to focus on humanitarian efforts, and change the way US Diplomacy was practiced.

She was also an idealist, a believer. Although she wasn't immune to the evil in the world, deep down she did believe that one person could make a difference, especially someone in her position. That's where she struggled; despite her very best efforts, she wasn't able to fix _everything_ leaving her feeling defeated and lost.

Henry kissed her shoulder from his position behind her in their bed. "You're thinking too much." He whispered as she turned to face him. He moved his lips from her shoulder to her lips. "Pre-coronation jitters?" He asked.

"Maybe a few." She smiled at him, happy for him to pull her from her thoughts.

"I've got a cure for that." He grinned, moving to roll on top of her, capturing her lips in hungry kiss.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back for a few minutes, before pulling away. "Why don't you hold that thought until later tonight."

"Can I call you Madam Secretary tonight?"

"Perhaps." She pondered, "Been fantasizing much?"

"Always." He grinned, devouring her lips in a hungry kiss once more.

"Is that a threat or a promise Dr. McCord?" she flirted with a grin

"Both." He promised as he kissed her once more. "You better go shower if we are going to be on time."

Elizabeth nodded, but didn't get up. She rolled to on her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Henry?" she looked to him for one final confirmation that they were doing the right thing.

"Stop worrying. You'll be great at this job." Henry promised.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Okay." She whispered, giving him one quick kiss as she got out of bed.

As she walked to the bathroom; she glanced at her 2 freshly pressed ensembles; the perfect black suit for the ceremony and a beautiful royal blue satin ballgown for the reception later, and took a deep breath. "Big day Elizabeth." She said to herself.

*****Inauguration Day****

After some very kind words and applause, President Dalton stepped from behind the podium with the bible. Henry, Allison &amp; Jason held the bible as their mother placed her left hand upon it.

Elizabeth looked every bit the role, dressed in a fitted black suit with a white silk blouse and her mother's pearls adorning her neck.

She took a breath and met Henry's eyes as she rose her right hand as the President began to read the oath to her. She could just imagine some of the press, _Secretary McCord's husband, a religious scholar, fittingly holds the bible as she takes the Oath of Office._

"I, Elizabeth Faulkner McCord, do solemnly swear" Dalton began, an oath to which they were both familiar, the same oath they took upon entering the CIA.

"I, Elizabeth Faulkner McCord, do solemnly swear" she repeated each line after Dalton. "To support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic. That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion. And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

Once it was done Conrad and Elizabeth shook hands.

Henry kissed her, and the flashes went off, the press were going to love them. "My wife, the most powerful woman in the world. Who knew?" Henry whispered in her ear as they posed with the children.

"Who knew?" She smiled back as they officially began the next chapter in their lives.


End file.
